The Loser
by Le' CarolinnaXannej421
Summary: Lucy is just a normal girl who later became Fairy Academy's "Loser". Everyday she always gets beaten up due to the loss of her class in the baton race because of her; TWICE. Later on she met a certain raven-haired boy who changed the condition she's at and encouraged her. What the boy doesn't know is that Lucy likes him. Will he like her back? Full summary inside. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**~THE LOSER~**

**SUMMARY: **Lucy Heartfilia is just a normal nerd who later, became Fairy Academy's biggest "Loser". Everyday she gets beaten and abused by her class but not her best friends, of course. The reason she became the school's biggest loser is because if your class will lose at the baton race, which is the sport that the school is best at will get a 3-lose rule. The 3-lose rule means if your class which is also your team, loses 3 times in a row at the baton race, your whole class will get expelled from the school. But it just seems like fate was against Lucy who lost at the game twice. Hence, that means their class only has a year left learning at the academy and that the whole school's students will beat her up... EVERYDAY. Until she met a certain raven-haired boy who changed the condition she is at and encouraged her and that certain boy was also the boy she also liked. Will her class get expelled? Or will they still stay there. Will that boy also like her back? Or not?

**CHAPTER ONE: LOSING **

"_It's a good thing she can still smile at a time like this..."_

**ooOoOoo**

**Lucy's POV**

It was another normal day at school until 'Good-old Gildarts-sensei' (**A/N: Note the sarcasm ^^**) started calling up names for the people who are going to partcicipate at the school's sports festival; sports fest for short. I was just busy staring at the sakura trees outside of our school's window when suddenly, Gildarts-sensei called my name and said, "Lucy Heartfilia, you are going to be participating at the baton race. Again. " He said poiting a finger at me.

_Oh, heavenly joy.._ I thought and rolled my eyes. And then I started hearing whines and complaint like " Sensei, she's weak, slow, and a 'LOSER'!" and " Yeah she's right! I bet she'll lose again and get beate- err... I mean if she'll join again!" Yes, I got beaten up by the most popular boys at school. And boy, did I get a lot of bandages and bruises from that. And they were right too. I will lose, then get the "Black death card". If you get that you'll be beaten up by the whole school and will force you to get transfered to another school since they don't want a loser like _me_ to be in their class and school. You'll get beaten up pretty much like _everyday_ but not all the time. There are times when they get tired in beating me up too, so it's just like a punch-and-kick-free-time for me. And I still remember everything clearly the first time they beat me.

**-*FLASHBACK*-**

_BUMP! BASH! THUG!_

_All I can see were a bit of spilled blood on the floor. Which was apparently my blood. And there I was lying on the floor, left by the people who beat me up just because I put their "places" in our school at stake by losing from the baton race and now, my class just got the 3-lose rule. Why the heck did they beat me up? Don't they even know how I feel? I mean, I'm also included in the 3-lose rule, right? But why? Why are they just that selfish and inconsiderate enough to don't know how I feel too._

_I struggled forcing myself to stand up . But when I was on my knees, I collapsed again on the floor. All I could just think about myself was " Oh poor me.."_

**-*FLASHBACK END*-**

So, it's like I'm the Princess Sarah of school. The difference was that I get beaten up instead of always being on cleaning duty. _Pfft... I know, my life sucks._

"Oh, and Heartfilia," I heard Gildarts-sensei said, breaking my trail of thoughts. " Try harder this year. You and your class don't want to get your stay here at school at stake, don'tcha?" He added. " Yes, sensei", I retorted. _Ugh.. Lucy, just prepare for the worst._ I said to myself. A few weeks already passed and this day, was the moment of truth. It's sports fest week and today was the last day and the last event. The Baton Race. _Shoottt... I'm a total goner.._

Luck wasn't really on my side. I was chosen as the last runner. (**A/N: Gomene, minna-san, I dunno what's it called.. hehe.. =_=")** And here I am,standing here, maybe 50-70 meters away from the finsh line. Now, I'm just waiting for Erza to pass the baton to me and she did. _Un_luckily for me, I was the last one to cross the finish line. _Darn..._

The festival ended and I'm at the locker room, changing. After I changed to my own school uniform, which consists of a white school blouse with sleeves that reached the middle of my upper-arm, a gray skirt and a red ribbon. And I always wear my knitted orange sweater that I made. As I slid the door from the locker room, I popped my head out then looked to the right, then left, then what's in front of me and no one was there. _Phew._ A sigh of relief escaped my mouth and started running upstairs. That's where my classroom was located and thank Kami-Sama! It was empty. No bullies to beat me up, I guess? I went to my chair which was the last chair at the row beside the window. I started to get my things, and as soon as I grabbed my bag, a black card with a white skull on the middle and two bones that crossed each other was sticked to my bag. I grabbed it and thought, _Oh Kami-sama, what did I do wrong to You? _And then the "Gang" was there. They entered the door and I saw them holding eggs, flour, and all sorts of stuff. " Wait!" was the the last word that escaped my mouth.

.

.

.

.

.

_SPLIT! SPLASH! CRACK! BUMP! _

They have already started throwing things at me, and all I can do was shield my head with my two arms and think of how big a loser I am. I giggled a bit and hoped that no one else heard me and thank Kami-sama, no one did.

***ooOoo***

**Gray's POV**

Darn it! The nerd lost again! Now look at what she did! Next year's sports fest will be our LAST chance, for Pete's sake! Oh well.. If she gets picked next year, I just hope she will really run fast next year or whoever will be the participant. Right now I'm just watching the nerd girl or should we say Lucy shielding herself with her arms. _Poor girl.._ I thought. I was thinking about how selfish and inconsiderate my friends were or let's call them the "4 idiots"known as Flamebrain (Natsu), (Loke), Metalbrain (Gajeel) & of course my stupid brother, Lyon instead of the "Popular" yada...yada... Until, I heard a small and faint giggle. "Hahaha", I heard another one but where's it coming from? I heard another on and it seems like it's coming from Lucy. Why is she giggling at a time like this? I can't believe this girl! _Well I guess she's one heck of a weirdo I say_.. I thought and then a small smirk formed on my lips still watching her get thrown by eggs and stuff.

_It's a good thing she can still smile at a time like this... If only my group didn't create such a stupid rule: NEVER HELP OR PROTECT A LOSER OR ELSE, YOU'LL BE TREATED THE SAME WAY TOO... Or even worse... I might even involve her from exclusion since Natsu is one of Gramps's grandsons. Well, tough luck!_

***ooOooOoOOoOooOoo***

**Gomene minna! I know that this chapter is not a GraLu chapter but the next chapters are! And I'm sorry... Again... For making Lucy all poor in this fanfic. But please Review! *bows***


	2. Chapter 2:Meetings

**~The Loser~**

**A/N: OMG!~ I finally updated?! What the heck?! I hope that all of you will really like this chap!~ **

**THANK YOU!~:**

**Lalamnmgirl: Sorry for the slow update ;_; I'm just too busy with my other fic! Please do forgive me! And thanks for the review!~ :DD**

**Hachibukai: OMG. One of the most famous GraLu author reviewed to to my fic!~ Joy-chan! Arigatou!~ :DD (I still can't believe that you reviwed! O_O)**

**Alexie-chan08: Hehe... Interesting *_***

**MartiaLae: Oh dear Martia-chan, gomene for le' slow update! Thanks for the review and yes... But I promise that I'll make 'them' nice, ne? :***

**xWinterRosex: Thanks for liking my story! Sorry for not updating fast!~**

**Dragon Slayer Lover is here: Mhehe.. :DD Sorry if I made Lucy make you feel bad **** But, at least she kept smiling!~**

**Those are all and I hope you all like chapter 2!**

**~*Chapter 2: Meetings*~**

**~*~ooOoo~*~**

**Normal POV**

After what had happened the whole day, the two teens never forgot what happened. He can't forget her precious and radiant smile and she can't forget how happy she was; even though there were consiquences that she had to experience. Then, both drifted to sleep.

The next morning, Lucy prepared her things for school, ate her breakfast, took a bath, then dressup and go to school. She quickly went in, she ran, just in case that when she will pass through the steel gates of Fairy Tail Gakuen, lots of stuff will be thrown at her. But, fortunately nothing happened. She sighed in relief and wore her white school shoes from her shoe locker. She walked in glee, her energy boosting up because no on would throw anything at her this early in the morning.

She climbed up the stairs, hips swaying, and her lips curving up into a beautiful smile. And to her surprise, no one threw anything at her as she passed the hall. Even though, a lot of students already occupied the place. She stopped in front of her classroom's door, and slid the door. As soon as she got in...

**SPLAT!**

**.**

**.**

**CRASH!**

**.**

**.**

**BUMP!**

**.**

**KYAAAAAAAAAA!**

Paint balls were thrown at her. She tried to walk but unluckily, she slipped on a used balloon; causing her to fall butt first. People's laughings were heard everywhere! They laughed at her who was covered in different colors of paint and, who was also in the floor, sitting. Some even took pictures of her and posted the pictures on FaceBook!

All she could do was sigh.. _I wonder when can I just experience an ordinary day! _Lucy mentally shouted. She quickly got out of the room but everything just seemed to turn against her.

Lyon, Gajeel, Loke, and Natsu were grinning at her mischievously and started beating the poor girl up. They teased her how nerdy she was, how big her chest was, and even how does she keep up on doing her annoying hairstyle everyday! After a few seconds after the school bell rang, they stopped beating her and just leave her there outside the classroom and just went in their classroom.

Lucy started to weep, not caring about the people seeing her bruises, cuts, and scratches on her skin, uncovered by bandages. She quickly ran into the rooftop, which was her top rated safest place that she could be, and sat down at a corner near the door.

She quickly searched in her bag **(A/N: Where the heck did that come from? xD) **for bandages but again, luck, fate and more believing thingies were not at her side. She ran out of bandages for crying out loud! What will she do for her bleeding arms and legs?

Since she realized that she was about to die because of loss of blood, she just cried till her heart's content. She can't do anything anymore! She can't stain her uniform because that's her only clean uniform. She just can't go down there carelessly because the 'idiots' might be there again, making her cuts worse.

She had no option left. _Dear Kami-sama, what did I do wrong? And also, Mama, Papa, I'll see you two soon.. _She thought. Little did she know that a raven-haired teen was watching her all the time, sympathizing her being beat up and left all alone in the dark, needing light to brighten her up. He just decided to help her even if there were consiquences to be faced.

He opened the rooftop's door and it creaked which startled the poor blonde. Gray immediately turned to his left corner and saw brown orbs with many tears. He quickly ran up to her but, she shielded her face, crossed her to arms forming an 'X' to protect herself.

"Relax, I won't hurt you..", Gray said calmly while patting her head.

With this, Lucy trusted him but, not her all. "R.. *hic* Really?", She asked with pleading eyes, telling him to say yes and just tell the truth if either he was messing with her or not.

"Yeah.. Dead serious", Gray said in a serious tone that made the blonde a bit frightened.

"I-I'm sorry of I scared you.. I just can't help that you're the only one being punished just because you lost at a game!", the lad complained. He rubbed his nape and added, "L-look... just.. please relax? I'm not really good at comforting crying and depressed girls.. It's not like I'm a crying-disease-doctor here, right, woman?"

With this thing that the ebony haired man said, Lucy giggled which startled Gray.

"W-why are you laughing?!", he shouted. "You're just a natural comedian, that's all!~", Lucy replied, giving him a radiant smile. Gray blushed and turned his head the other way so that the blush wouldn't be that obvious.

"What are you doing here? Why are you not with them? And I thought that someone who helped me will get punished?", Lucy asked tons of questions out of the blue.

"Woah, hold your horses there, blondie. I'm just trying to help you, which I don't really care of they caught me and beat me up the same as you. And I'm not like those idiots. They're mean, selfish, and cruel. It's a good thing that I quickly snapped out of their evil influence", Gray explained.

"I see.. And I have a name too an d it's Lucy, L-U-C-Y, blackie..", she pouted.

"Hey! I'm not black!"

"Well, your hair is!"

"Okay! And I have a name too.. G-R-A-Y!", Gray yelled. The friendly bickering went on and on until the blonde started to feel dizzy because of loss of blood. It's a good thing that Gray brought a whole supply of bandages just for her. He quickly treated her and made her drink some water.

He put her head on his lap and put her body into a sleeping position.

"Why are you doing this?", she asked curiously.

"It's because I care about you, 'kay?", Gray's reply made Lucy blush madly.

"N-not 'that'! I meant the 'friend-ish' care", Gray made an excuse.

"Alright.." After that, the blonde managed to doze off, leaving the so-called 'Ice Popsicle' to be awake and subconsciously stroked her pinkish cheeks and her golden locks.

He realized what he was doing and quickly stopped what he has done.

_Why the heck am I doing this? And I swear that I'll never even fall with a nerd! That'd be crazy for the love of ice cream! _He shouted in his mind. Minutes have passed since he stared at the azure sky. This made him sleepy and he almost drifted to sleep but luckily, the school bell rang signaling the students that it was their break time and woke him up. This made the blonde wake up too and decided to sit up fast and turn her back on her newly made friend. She blushed madly, his words of concern echoing again in her head.

_It's because I really care about you, 'kay? What in the friggin' world is happening to me?! *__**Imagine's Gray to be super handsome**__* Gahh! I'm starting to be like Juvia! Why is this happening!? Gash... _Lucy mentally panicked but she had the strenght to just forget and shrug the thing off.

**Grumble... Grumble... **

"Pfft... You're hungry aren't you?", Gray asked.

"Hmph! As if!", Lucy crossed her arms and faced Gray. They heard another grumble but this time, it came _not _from her.

"Pssh.. I guess we're even then!", Lucy said in victory.

"Yeah.. Whatever! And that just means that you really were hungry a while ago! HAHA!", Gray was now the one shouting in victory leaving the blonde to blush out of embarassment.

He ruffled her hair and touched her two braids and took off her mini-scrunchies. He took off her black glasses and wore it to himself.

"You look a lot cuter when you take these things off you know" Those words just slipped out of his mouth, making him cover his mouth and blush. Lucy was in the same state too. Then, their eyes locked for a few minutes and awkward silence lingered between them but, the blonde managed to break it first.

"A-arigatou... f-for the compliment.." ,She stuttered and blushed...

"H-hey, why don't I treat you down stairs-" The raven haired teen was cut off.

"But I don't want them to see you helping me! What if they-"

"It's alright, Luce... I'll go down there and you stay up here. Just stay safe, ne?", Gray requested her and put his hands on the lass's shoulders.

"Aye.. and oh Gray!"

"Hmm?", Gray turned around.

"You totally look like Switch from SKET Dance!", Lucy laughed hilariously.

"Gah! I forgot the glasses!", Gray excalimed. He handed the scrunchies and the glasses to Lucy.

"Just wait for me, ne?" Lucy just nodded in response.

Then, Gray left her there and went to the cafeteria to buy their food. Meanwhile, little did the two know that a certain bluenette was listening and watching their lovey-dovey denial thingy. She clenched her fists into a ball, her teeth gritted in anger. "Why do you have to take Gray-sama away.. He was Juvia's already, blondie..", She said while walking to Lucy with a murderous look.

"You'll pay for this...", were the last words that Lucy heard until a baseball bat was hit on her stomach, sending her flying to the wall. Blood escaped her mouth. She coughed and tried to beg to Juvia not to hurt her but instead, no voice came out of her lips and the beating continued.

**Meanwhile downstairs... **

**Gray's POV**

I bought some hamburgers and chocolate smoothies for the both of us. While I was going up the stairs, I saw Lyon, Gajeel, Loke, and Natsu waiting for me.

"What's with the feast there, Ice Princess?", Natsu said.

"None of your business, Tabasco Freak", I retorted.

"What did you say?!", Natsu asked. But I just ignored him. I quickly went up the stairs, leaving my other three friends to calm down Fire breath. As I was near the door of the roof top, I heared groans, screams of pain, heavy breathing, and moans. I quickly ran to where she was and I saw her... her body covered with crimson liquid... wait.. It's blood! I ran to my bag, searching for the bandages I brought earlier. I rushed to her and I aided her.

Realizing that bandages were useless, I carried her bridal style and went to the nurse's office where Aries-sensei was. I ran down the hall, not caring about the disgusted and annoyed stares that the students there gave me. I ran, I rushed, but then, I saw the four baka's at the hall. They have me a murderous stare but, I didn't care.

What I care about is Lucy. She has been losing blood since a while ago.. I don't know how much she'll hold on... and mostly, how long will she stay alive!

I opened the nurse's office's door and quickly shouted, "Aries-sensei! Luce! She might be dying!"

She quickly put her on the bed and treated her, she cleaned her wounds, everything! The blood kept on spilling uncontrollably so she called the ambulance and boy, was it fast.

They sent Lucy to the hospital and it seems like that she needs to stay there for a couple of days; maybe even weeks! But, I know that she'll be safe there. No one can hurt her. Now what matters is, what will "they" do to me and also... **WHO HURT LUCY?!** I swear to that I'll give that person a special revenge... _I will avenge Luce... If I have to.._

**~*~ooOoo~*~**

**A/N: And cut! I know that it is one of my most horrible chapters but, please, review! And I wonder what will happen to Gray and Juvia? What will Lyon, Gajeel, Loke, and Natsu do to Gray? Will Lucy die? Or will she survive major blood loss? Find out on the next chapter! (I'll try to update but.. I guess that vision's blurry because I still have to update my other fic T^T) And also, to all my viewers of "My Best Friend", I'll be updating tomrrow!~**

**Please Review! ONEGAIISHIMASU!**

**Japanese translations:**

**Kami-sama= God**

**Gakuen= Academy**

**Arigatou= Thank you**

**That's all! Please review!~**

**XOXO,**

**Rin-chan~ :DD**


End file.
